


I will always love you, how I do

by ananbeth



Series: The Old Guard AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, The Old Guard AU, lol this is just fluff sorry if u came for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananbeth/pseuds/ananbeth
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a lil holiday between missions. [The Old Guard AU]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: The Old Guard AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	I will always love you, how I do

Greece remains their favourite place to return to, even after millennia. They have been observers of this country as the landscape and the people and the language has changed and they have both remained the same. Their homeland is almost unrecognisable to their old eyes, but they love it just the same.

“Will you make me coffee if I ask you very nicely?”

Percy smiles into the pillow. His eyes are still closed even as the sun makes his vision red behind the lids of his eyes. The sheets are pooled around his waist as he lays sprawled on his front in the vast bed. And then gentle fingers touch the nape of his neck, his cheek, pushing his hair out of his face. He smiles and peeks at the other person in his bed with one eye.

Annabeth looks ethereal. Her hair, growing out from its cropped style, falls in lovely curls over her shoulders. Her face is soft and open as she smiles at him with what can only be described as adoration. She is a goddess. The sun shining behind her and framing her face like a halo.

“Good morning,” he mumbles.

“Oh is it?” she teases.

Percy laughs and tugs her to lay down next to him. Annabeth huffs a laugh as she drops down without any resistance.

“What time is it?” he asks, shifting into her space and kissing her shoulder, because that ends up being the closest part of her to him.

“Nearly midday.”

“Mmph. I miss being on vacation. We should do this more.”

“We take plenty of vacations.”

He frowns at her. “This just isn’t true, Annabeth. Why would you lie to me like this?”

She grins and squishes his cheek. “Baby.”

He retorts by wrapping his arms around her properly and pulling her against him. He buries his face between her and the pillow and hopes she will let him stay there a while longer. But Annabeth has never really been one for laying around all day. She indulges him for a little while though, caressing the back of his head with soft fingers and sending him back to sleep.

“I was saying something about coffee?” she murmurs when he is about ready to doze off.

Percy groans as she pulls back to lay her head on the pillow next to him. She is smiling at him so he can’t even really be mad at her. She’s beautiful always, but when her smile pushes that dimple into her cheek and makes the grey of her eyes soften from steel into clouds, he is awestruck. She remains miraculous to him even after having spent millenia by her side. It’s incredible to him how he will still be in apt wonder at the way her curved mouth transforms her whole face, her whole being.

Annabeth is the blade of a knife. Sharp and deadly. But he gets to see the gentleness of her. She is such a gift to him and time still hasn’t given him a way to express his gratitude for her yet. But he will keep trying.

“What is it?” she asks him.

“I’ll make you coffee.”

Annabeth grins at him. “I adore you,” she says, kissing his cheek.

She manhandles him onto his back and straddles his waist, cupping his face as she leans down to kiss him on the mouth. She sits up to look at him.

“ **Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?** ” she asks him with a smile on her face. “Like the ocean on a summer day. And I love your cheeks and your mouth and your nose.” She kisses him in each of these places and Percy just lays there and lets himself be loved by this woman.

“You might have mentioned it over the years,” he tells her, holding onto her hips. Her skin is soft there, and warm from laying in bed all morning.

“Well I’ll say it again. I’ll say it a thousand times.”

“So romantic.”

“I’m working on taking your title.”

Percy laughs. “No chance. I’ve worked hard to earn that. You have a few thousand romantic gestures to execute to perfection before you stand a chance.”

She bats his chest. “I’ve done romantic things! I took a knife for you just last week.”

He tilts his head at her. “Which is very heroic but you have to admit loses a bit of credit when you healed in sixty seconds.”

“I might not have!”

And it’s true, she might not have. This is the shadow that hangs over them. The knowledge that keeps them looking over their shoulder. The fear which squeezes their gut with clenched fist as they wait for the other to breathe back to life. They watched one of theirs die, so many years ago, and it had shifted their whole world on its axis.

The memory shifts his mood towards melancholy and Annabeth notices almost before he feels it himself.

“But I did,” she reminds him.

“You did.”

They share a collection of unsaid words in minute expressions. Then Percy taps her leg.

“C’mon,” he says. “I’ll make you coffee.”

She groans with happiness as she climbs off of him. “My hero,” she tells him.

“Don’t you forget it.”


End file.
